Contact centers are used by various organizations to provide communication channels to the organizations' customers. For example, various organizations may utilize contact centers so that customers may contact the organizations with regard to issues the customers may be having with the organizations' products and/or to place orders for the organizations' products. These customers may contact the contact centers using a number of different types of communications such as telephone calls, emails, text messages, Web chats, etc. Further, organizations may originate communications to their customers.
During a particular communication between a contact center agent and a party, the agent may make use of various types of information to assist the agent in fielding the communication with the party. For instance, a party may be having an issue with his wireless device and may call the wireless device manufacturer's contact center for assistance in addressing the issue. During the call, the agent assisting the party may query information resources to his workstation on how to address the party's issue with the wireless device. The quicker the agent can retrieve needed information and the more effective the information is in assisting the agent during the communication, the more likely the communication will be successful and the more likely the party interacting with the agent will be satisfied and happy. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure herein is presented.